I'll be There for You
by Ichigo Shortcake
Summary: Yellow reveals a terrible secret to Red, which could separate them forever. Red/Yellow, of course. submitting for a friend, and is still a WIP. This is my first story on here so I am a little nervous uvu;;


"Hey, Red, what would you do if I left one day?"  
Red gets taken aback by Yellows question. After dating for about a year, they have become almost unseperatable. They lived together, and did everything together. None of the other Specials seemed to mind, as they had all been rooting for them to get together since they had met. Even though when Red had first met Yellow, Red had thought that Yellow was a guy. After he had figured that 'he' was in fact, as she, he had begun to rethink his feelings for her.

Red thought for a moment before answering. "what do you mean? We'll be together forever, and nothing can separate us. I want to always be at your side, and nothing will make us break apart."

Yellow looks away, and tears form in her eyes as she utters the words to change their lives forever. "I… I recently found out that I have a rare heart condition. I don't have much time left until I leave this earth."  
Red has to process this before talking. He is shocked, and feels powerless.

"Y-you're joking, right? Yel, you're easily the healthiest person I kn—"  
"Why would I joke about something like this?! I've only been hiding it from you because- because- because I was scared you would leave me!"  
_What?  
_ Yellow is breathing heavily. "I could collapse any second. Every time I do, it becomes more and likely that it's the last thing I do. I don't… I don't want it to end like that." Tears well up in her sapphire eyes, and begin to spill down her cheeks.

"Yellow, you should know that you mean the world to me. I would do anything to protect you—"  
"But there's nothing you can do! All you can do is watch me suffer, disappear slowly, and… then die." She curls into a ball, and shakes uncontrollably. "I don't want to go… I don't want to leave you yet."

"But you won't leave me yet. You'll make it through this, right? I know you can. You're so strong, and you can do anything. You've changed so many lives, and you still can. I love you so, so much. I will never leave you, even if you damand me to. You aremy love, my dear, my everything. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. I would never, _ever_ be able to love another person."  
"Red… Thank you."

Suddenly, she gasps. Yellow falls over, and Red frantically shakes her side. "Yellow? Yellow!"

Yellow was in the emergency room, connected to an IV and a container of oxygen. Her breathing was unsteady, and all Red could do was sit in the waiting room, hoping that she would be able to make it. After it being a long and eventful night, Red's eyelids felt extremely heavy. After losing all the strength in his body, they fell shut as he slumped over.

"…? Red… Red?"

Red opened his eyes in a dreamy state. He was floating in space, with memories of his past going by, with most of them involving Yellow.  
"Red! Oh, Red, I'm so glad I get to see you one last time." Red turns around, and sees Yellow. Yellows also floating, and he somehow ends up right in front of her.

"What do you mean, one last time?" Red is still dazed, as in this dream world nothing completely connects.

"When I say, 'one last time,' I mean, this is the end. I'm going to be dead soon."  
"What, that's complete nonsense. You're alive, and well, and as soon as I leave this place, I'll see your smiling face waiting for the next day."  
"I wish that were the case, but I'm afraid not. As soon as you awake, I'll die." Yellow develops a pained expression, and Red looks down at his feet.  
"Then I'll sleep forever! That way you'll still be here with me, and we can stay here together for the rest of time. I don't want you to go Yellow! Please, please… don't leave me ever again!" Red pleads.

"I'm so sorry Red, I wish that could be true, but I'm afraid it con't be. My heart is soon going to stop, as much as I am fighting to live right now. You'll be left alone. You can find new love, and then you can forget about me—"  
Yellow gets cut off by the shattering worlds around her. They begin to get sucked into a blackhole-like vortex, and the roar that it creates is so loud, so strong, that they have to shout at the top of their lungs to communicate. Grabbing each others hands, Yellow screams, "Red, I'm sorry! This is the end it looks like!"

"No, it can't be. I know that as soon as this ends, I'll wake up and see you there, smiling and waiting for me to wake up. And everything will be the way that it should be!"

Smiling, Yellow shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but that isn't the case. I'll be gone. AH!"  
Their grip loosens, and Yellow nearly gets pulled in. Holding on only by one hand, Red shouts his final words to her. "I'll never forget you, even if you want me too! When I die, we better- no, I know we'll end up in the same afterlife! So wait for me, will you?"  
Yellow nods, and then shouts back, "I'll wait an eternity if I must. I'll never not be at your side, so please when you go, think about me! I'll be there for you!"  
They pull in for a final kiss, when Yellow whispers her final words: "I'll always, always be there for you." She lets go, and flies into the abyss.  
Red outstretches his arms, and cries. "YELLOWWWW!"


End file.
